Forbidden
by Setsuness
Summary: Somehow their paths intertwined. They were destined to meet. Somehow they knew eachother. The greatest love of all was the most forbidden.
1. Default Chapter

Forbidden.

I have come unto thee. I have drawn night to see thy beauties. My hands are raise in the adoration of thy name of Maat. I have drawn unto the place where the cedar tree existeth not, where the acacia tree doth not put forth shoots, and where the ground produces neither grass nor herbs. Now I have entered into the hidden place, and I speak with Set. My protector came to me, his face was masked, and he looked on the hidden things.

Thoth, the judge of right and truth of Great Company of the Gods who are in the presence of Osiris, saith; hear yea this judgment.

Live life, not shalt thou die.

Book of the Dead.

Epilogue;

Pulling against the bonds that bound her wrists and ankles she cried out with pain. Biting her lip to keep silent she once more tried to free herself. With another jerk she felt the warmth of blood flow down her arm. The crude metal cuffs had bitten deep into her wrist causing them to bleed profusely.

Great, another thing to worry about.

She frantically looked up at the sound of a leather boot scuffing dusty stone. There stood her tormentor. Cruel eyes and a hard mouth made him look all the more evil. Long, lank brown hair fell to his shoulders in strands. He stood before her with a malicious twist of his mouth that he must have taken as a smirk, but only succeeded in amusing her. The glint of metal caught her eye, revealing that there were more people in the room. Guards! It's time.

Noticing her eyes widen her nemesis reached forward and grabbed her face. Holding it agonizingly hard he forced her to look him in the eyes. They were colourless pits of hell. There was also the mad glint of a fanatic there, making it all the more harder for her to look at him and resist spitting at his repulsive face.

"Finally. I have you exactly where I want you. I knew that what the Pharaoh was doing would only lead him to shame. And as for you, you disgrace yourself and the Pharaoh to no end. At least I will have the pleasure of ending your pitiful life."

"You fool, the Pharaoh will end your life for this treason."

"How could he, my dark haired beauty? When it was he himself that ordered your fate."

"No! You lie! He wouldn't. He couldn't…"

"I see the fight go out of your eyes. Do you really believe that he would have saved you? Huh, wishful thinking and gullibility on your part. It was unwise of him to lead you on but at least now we can put an end to his problems."

She glared with hatred at the Pharaoh's most 'trusted' adviser but what he had said took the fierceness from her gaze before long. Wearily she sank back and let the bonds hold her up.

I thought he cared…

She looked back up, showing her defeat unwillingly in her emerald green eyes. The Pharaoh's royal adviser's smile was triumphant and he motioned for one of the guards to release her from her bonds. Without the restraints she fell to the cold floor. With a stifled grunt she allowed the guard to pull her up by her unbound hair.

He forcefully pulled her from the dank cell into a more spacious room but no less dark or menacing.

"This is where your fate lies, seductress. Here you will die and no one will be the wiser." With an ominous chuckle he once again motion towards a guard.

No! Ateeemmm…

The greatest love of all is the one that is the most heartbreaking and the most forbidden. This is the story of forbidden love. It was a strong love broken by lies and deceits. He the hero, destined to live forever. She was the peasant priestess fated to love until the end of time. What will become of these lovers? Forbidden love has a way of lasting an eternity. But beginnings are better…

Yugi woke up. This was the fourth time that week that he had woken up to that same strange dream.

_Sheez! Again with the dream. Who is that girl! I wish I could find out! _

Giving up the hope of sleep Yugi got out of bed. This had been a long week. Every night for the past week had been plagued with the same dream.

_It's like there's something out there trying to tell me something. But who?!_

Making his way to the kitchen he got himself a glass of milk.

"I'd prefer hot chocolate but it's a bit too early for chocolate." Smiling to himself Yugi went to the lounge. Checking his watch he found out that it was three in the morning.

"Holy cow! That early? Lucky I don't have school in the morning," Yugi said to himself with relief. Switching on the T.V. Yugi settled himself down and started to relax. For some reason that dream always seemed to give him a sense of unease.

The next day, at the park.

"That is creepy Yugi, do you really think so?" Tea asked.

"Yeah, some dead chick's trying to get with Yugs. That's a new one." Joey teased.

"Its not funny Joey. I think some one is really trying to get through to me. I just wonder who?"

"Chuckey's Bride?"

"Joey!" Tea shrieked.

"Sorry! But Yugs, you gotta say that's very weird. I just don't do outta da ordinary stuff." Joey smiled.

"Yugi? Do you think your spirit has anything to do with it?" Tea inquired.

"You could be right Tea. I'll ask him later."

"Yeah and now we can do other stuff…like duel."

"Joey!"

"Ha! I beat you!" came a girl's taunting voice.

"You cheated! You aren't allowed to use a blue eye's. It belongs to Seth." Came a boy's reply.

"So! You used the dark magician! I beat you fair and square."

"Yeah right."

"See, you agree."

"No I didn't!" He could now see the boy. He had purple spiky hair with golden streaks. He was also; it seemed, in his pajamas.

"Whatever Atem, I beat you fair and square."

"Fine, say what you want," came Atem's response. Suddenly both were quiet. They had heard footsteps coming their way. They weren't meant to be out that late. Luckily the sound of soft leather shoes scuffling on dirt past.

Again he could see only the boy Atem. Noticing now that he seemed quite young, about seven. The girl's voice broke through his confused thoughts.

"C'mon Atem, lets go. I was in the kitchens earlier and I saw some sticky buns. Wanna get some?"

"Humph...I still say I beat you."

"Whatever. I bet I can get to the kitchen first _and_ not get caught." The girl teased.

"Your on!"

"Yugi...Yugi" Mistily, sounds slowly came to Yugi. Shapes crowded his vision gradually turning into coloured blobs.

"YUGS WAKE UP!"

"I'm awake!" Yugi shouted back in shock. So much for slow. He looked around, confused. Why was he on the grass, soaked in cold water?

"He, he," Joey scratched his head, "didn't know how much I was supposed to use so..."

"Use what..." It was then when he realised that he was not soaked, he was sopping. Everything was wet including Tea

"Joey! What did you do?!"

"He decided that you being unconscious was the best time to see if he could become a fire-fighter, as you can see he failed." Casting a menacing glare at Joey Tea knelt down next to Yugi.

"You alright?"

"Other than being really cold, I'm fine...well except maybe for one thing."  
"What?"

"I had another one of those visions."  
"Cool! What happened Yugs? She chops your head of this time? No! She...she beat you at a duel!" Joey was jumping up and down in excitement; well he was until Tristen put a hand on top of his head to stop him bouncing.

"Yeah, actually she did beat me. Or should I say she beat Atem."

"Who's Atem Yugi?"

"I don't know but I have a funny feeling it has something to do with Yami."

"I bet you're right Yugi, but I've got to go. My mother wants me to help her round the house today."

"Same here Yugs gotta go. My sister wants to go shopping."

"Okay guys, I'll see you later."

"Bye." Joey and Tea said in unison as they turned around and left the park.

Yugi waved goodbye.

I better get back home, grandpa is leaving for Cairo tonight. And I think it's time the spirit and me had a heart to heart about my dreams.

Maybe Joey and Tristen want to have something to eat... >


	2. Just frEk out, let it go

**Chapter Two. Just freak out, let it go.**

AN.: Finally I wrote this with much torturing from my friend. The heading says it all. Oh a few things you should know if you want to understand this chappie. Here they are;

-this means a change of scene or flash back.

-this means it changed back to the present.

**) -**this means it has changed characters.

That's all folks.

Here's a list of words you might ot understand;

Ismak ayh? What is your name?

Munafiqun Hypocrite.

"Shit!" Her eyes wide open, Rana sat straight up in her divan. Dreary light seeped through her blinded window creating a pre-dawn in her room. Just as suddenly as she had sat up she slumped back down. She closed her eyes and let out a puff of breathe. Shakily Rana pulled off her cobalt Splat-Kat duvet and stepped out into the bitter air.

"Shit and Flying crap is on the menu today and I hear that deep fried shit goes very well with the flying crap sauce."

She thumped her head decisively against the wall as she made her way to the bathroom.

She loved her bathroom. It was all baby yellows and baby blues, her little ray of sunshine. Only problem was the fat grey cloud that followed her to the bathroom.

Rana turned the hot water on full blast, the steam relaxing her. Inching her way into the bath she felt her muscles relax and heat up.

"I guess I'm not going to work today." Rana said with a smile. Her smile faded as she reluctantly let her mind go over what had happened the night before and that strange, strange boy.

Freak. He is _so_ insane!

"Seriously, Rana baby, don't you want a lift?"

"Seriously Kurt? No, you're as drunk as hell and I don't want to "accidentally" land up at your house."

Kurt managed fairly well for some one drunk to look hurt. He didn't last for long.

"Whatever baby, you're the one asking to be mugged."

"Don't start." Rana gave him a look that could kill. "Okay… Bye Sunny, see you tomorrow?"

"Sure thing. You sure you don't want a lift?" The petite, nervous looking girl tried to smile.

"Yes! I'm fucking sure I don't need a bluddy ride, got that!?"

"Don't be mean Ranny."

"Okay…Dom…Don't call me that! Before you guys make me blow my last nerve, I'm going. Good bluddy night!"

"We love you too!" Dom shouted at her before she was out of earshot. He was obviously drunk.

"Stupid bluddy oaf," she mumbled affectionately.

She weaved in and out of the crowd and eventually gained the freedom of the night air.

"At last, freedom! Gods do I need a smoke. Too bad I stopped. Damnation in hell, why?" Rana lifted her hands into the air at the last statement. Taking a deep breath she started walking down the deserted street. She enjoyed the feeling of being alone.

"Good crap! When last did I call Reo?" Rana stopped in surprise. She hadn't called her best friend in two weeks!

"Better be getting back soon then." She sighed, admitting defeat she sped up her leisurely pace. She had to anyway; this neighbourhood wasn't as good as it used to be.

Why did I wear these boots?! She snorted in disgust. She had bought them that very day and thought she would show them off that night. So much for that, no one noticed…except maybe Dom but then Dom seemed to know everything. Snorting again she mentally went over what she wore that evening.

First it was the black boots, about knee high with very high heels. As Dom would say, Slutty Boots. Then there was her light blue skirt, slightly see-through. Then she had on a black corset type top, laced at the front.

Yip definitely went the sluttish root. Why, may I ask myself? Caught up in her thoughts Rana did not notice the footsteps echoing her own.

What would Reo have worn? Exactly the same! See she's rubbing off on me! She continued to whine at herself, for no reason other than she had nothing else to do.

"Hey girlie, what you doin t'nite? Wanna do somting special?" A whiney voice called.

Rana stopped dead in her tracks.

"Hell no! Get lost you creep!" She did not even grace him with a look and resumed her walking.

"Ag come on girlie, I betchu like it!"

"Whatever freak, I'm sure I won't. Fuck off!"

"Come now sweets, that's no way to treat a gentleman," came a deeper, more refined voice.

Annoyed she finally stopped and turned around to face her mysterious assailant, only to find that there were two of them.

Now what? Rana stood, hand on her hip, staring at them. The one was small and as skinny as a toothpick, he stood there twitching and looking nervously around. The other one with the deeper voice glared at her under a ginormous unibrow trying to look fierce but just succeeded at looking like Bert from Sesame Street.

She sighed, turned around and carried on walking, no faster than before.

"I wouldn't do that sweetie," said Unibrow menacingly, sounding very much like Bert.

"Oh, why is that? You gonna scare me to death with that unibrow of yours?"

"Oh no, oh no girlie. He'll do much, much more. Won't you Brazer, huh, huh??" Squeeky said, backing Unibrow up. Rana could just imagine that Squeeky was now jumping up and down in excitement.

Could this get any more corny? Yes, could they get any more cliche? I guess that would be a yes too...Well I'm not far from home.

"You should listen to Ham. We wouldn't want you to get hurt. Well actually yes we do."

CLICHE!!

"Well go hurt some one else Bert, I'm busy." Sighing again she didn't slow her pace.

"Ag no girlie, come back. We just wants sum fun. C'mon," Ham wheedled. She glanced back to see if they were following her and caught a flash of light off a dagger that Unibrow was holding. They're getting serious. I don't know why I bother. Rana continued to ignore he two wannabee muggers and turned into a alley that would lead her to her apartment.

"Hey ma'am! You need some help?" Came yet another voice, joining Rana's list of annoying cartoon characters. This sounded like one of those American street movies, including the bad grammar.

"No." She said, dead-pan.

"Course she don't man. Don't bust into other peoples business. We're just escorting the girlie home."

Wow...big word.

"No they aren't. They're trying to mug me but ar-"

"No problemo, we'll stop them. Hey Tristan."

"Right with you there buddy. Stay out of this Yugs, these guys look big. Wait up Joey!"

Great! More of them. Giving up on the hope that they would all go away if she ignored them Rana turned around to face the multitudes of adoring fans. So to speak . She counted five of them. Unibrow and Ham, some blonde dude, another brown dude and oddly enough at the edge of the fray was a purple and gold headed guy. Guess that must be Yugs. Strange name. Short! Ah well, might as well introduce myself. Yipee! More irritating friends.

She walked towards the rather short youth giving a wide berth to the four fighting guys, ignoring them.

"Hey."

"Oh hello. Are you the one we're rescuing?"

"You could say that, not that I needed rescuing. My apartment's the one over there. I was just about in when your buddies decided to be valiant."

"Well you did say they were trying to mug you."

"Emphasise on trying. Not succeeding." This whole conversation took place without either of them looking at the other. Both watched with morbid fascination as Rana's two 'rescuers' beat up Unibrow and Matchstick.

"What's your name, I'm Yugi."

"I'm Rana." Yugi stopped breathing. She turned towards him to ask what was wrong and for the first time that night got full view of his face. His eyes. Those deep violet eyes. She stared into their depths mesmerized. Yugi stared back into her own stormy green eyes. Both fell into darkness.

She sighed. That was the first thing that was totally freaky. There were more things to come though. She got out of her now luke-warm bath and wrapped a towel around herself. She headed to the bedroom and sat down in her cushy over-stuffed armchair. She watched the steam rise off her legs and drifted back.

Yugi, Tristen and Joey walked away from the fast food restaurant. They had just ordered (duh) food to help them on the way back to they knew only where.

"So Yugs, you have any more freaky fantasies?" Joey asked, his mouth full.

"Not fantasies Joey, visions! I think they're real and I'm sure Yami has something to do with it. I wonder why he won't tell me?"

"Maybe they're his fantasies..." Joey said, nodding knowingly.

"Ah Joey, is there something you're not telling us?" Tristen asked.

"Well...Uh...No!"

"We believe you, don't we Yugs." Tristen nudged Yugi. Basically knocking him and all his food into the road, and into oncoming traffic.

"Ahhh!!!"

"Yugi!!" Both Joey and Tristen ran to help Yugi, who had already made it out of the road and then ultimately pushing him back into the road.

"Hey! No help needed!"

"Hehe...sorry Yugs." Joey said while rubbing the back of his head.

"So where we going?" Tristen asked after he resumed stuffing his face with chips.

"I dunno? Maybe we could go to your place Yugs?"

"We might as well. It's just around the corner."

"And you always have some chocolate milk lying around." Yugi smiled sheepishly. He couldn't help it if he was addicted to Chocolate.

"Hey didn't you get that new trap card? The thingy.

"You know the thingy that made the other person's monster um do something. C'mon you know!" Joey was starting to get frustrated.

"Well Joey, it's very hard for me to say this but...we just don't _know_. You know?" Tristen said slowly and deliberately to Joey who was now hitting his head to see if that would help him to remember.

They turned into the alley that would bring them to Yugi's place.

Yugi and Tristen both stopped. Joey walked into a dustbin, ultimately stopping.

"Hey wha-" Joey untangled himself from the garbage and stood up. That was when he saw Rana and her so called muggers.

"Hey ma'am need some help?" Asked a very gallant, very dirty Joey.

"No." The girl with wild auburn hair said without looking around.

"Course she don't man. Don't bust into other peoples business. We're just escorting the girlie home," a very skinny guy twitched.

"No they aren't. They're trying to mug me but ar-"

"No problemo, we'll stop them. Hey Tristen."

"Right with you there buddy. Stay out of this Yugs, these guys look big. Wait up Joey!" The girl watched Joey and Tristen impassively as they ran towards the two guys. Yugi stepped back and looked at the girl Joey was trying to 'save'. She had mid-length auburn hair and startling green eyes, which at the moment were rolling. A small frown creased her forehead as if in deep thought. The frown smoothed away as she took a deep breathe and she headed towards Yugi.

Yugi had caught all this in a few seconds, for some odd reason he was unwilling to look at this strange but beautiful girl.

"Hey."

"Oh hello. Are you the one we're rescuing?" Yugi smiled to himself. She didn't look like she needed rescuing none the less wanted it.

"You could say that, not that I needed rescuing. My apartment's the one over there. I was just about in when your buddies decided to be valiant."

"Well you did say they were trying to mug you." He watched her through the corner of his eye; he was intrigued by the way her hands seemed to move with everything she said. Like they had a life of their own.

"Emphasise on trying. Not succeeding." She said the sarcasm dripping from her voice like poison. Yugi was slightly taken aback, Joey and Tristen were his friends after all and they were only trying to help...in their own...annoying...extremely annoying way.

"What's your name, I'm Yugi."

"I'm Rana." Yugi's breathe caught. Why did that name sound so very familiar? Images flooded his vision. Yugi stumbled and looked up unwillingly into her eyes. Her stormy green eyes.

Slowly the dark took over.

The divine smell of freshly made hot chocolate invaded Rana's senses. Breathing in the heavenly aroma she got out from her confining blankets. Wait. Stop. Who is making hot chocolate? Dom? Yes, Dom. No. These are not my blankets. Where the fuck am I? This sounded good so Rana opened her eyes and sounded her question out loud.

"Where the fuck am I?" With her eyes opened she could defnitely see this was not the apartment she and Do shared. First of all, she didn't have any stupid blonde super heroes staring at her as if she just ate a cockroache. Second, she wouldn't be sleeping on a horrible small and very uncomfortable couch. And it wouldn't have been cream. She would sooner die than have cream couches. Don't ask her why she didn't know.

Okay. I am not in my house. I am still wearing the clothes I had on when I left the club, minus the boots. I remember the blonde super idiot. I remember Unibrow and Ham. I remember Yugi. What happened next? Rana's memory became fuzzy after the moment she found out Yugi's name.

I must have blacked out. But why would I black out. I might as well ask blondie what happened. Least he's not trying to catch flies anymore.

"Here have this." A hot cup was shovedinto her hands. By the smell of the liquid brown stuff inside it ust have been hot chocolate. It did not look like hot chocolate though. Putting the mug down on the arm of the couch Rana finally asked,

"Where am I." She regreted those words the instant they came out of her mouth Talking had sent a jarring pain up her neck and settling in her head for a steady head-ache. And blondie looked rather eager to tell the story of how he so valiantly rescued her.

Fuck this She fell back on the couch and pretended to have fainted. She did not want to deal with dumber and dumberer with a hangover.

Should not have had those shooters

"Great Joey, you made her faint...again!"

"I can't help it Tristen. I just seem to have that affect on girls." Joey smiled smugly until a airborne cushion hit him on the side of the head.

Rana now was sitting up straight with a look that could kill. And the hangover wasn't all to blame. She turned to Tristen,

"You. Coffee now or the blonde boy gets it."

Tristen giggled nervously not sure if it was a joke or not.

"Now! Please." He got up quickly and dissapeared into the small kitchen before coming back out.

"Milk? Sugar?"

"No milk. Three sugars."

"Okay. Coming right up."

Rana flopped back on the couch. She glanced at Blondie seeing him lying castrated on the floor catching flies and with his eyes wide.

"Oh get up. It was only a cushion."

"A pin cushion."

"A minor detail, you'll live. _Ismak ayh_? I'm tired f thinking of you as Blondie."

"Hey what da you mean by dat?!"

"Ab-so-lute-ly everything. I'm Rana."

"What did you say earlier?"

I was calling you blondie," she rolled her eyes.

"No, before that. Um...ishmac aye?"

"Oh sorry, I'm Egyptian and I'm so used to my friends understanding me. It's _Ismak ayh_? It means, what is your name."

"Cool..."

"Your name?"

"Wheeler, Joey Wheeler."

"Don't you mean Bond, James Bond?" Rana mumbled under her breathe.

"Rana A'isha. Who's Coffee boy?"

"That's Tristen and the smallish dude who was with us last night is Yugi Motou."

"Motou, his grandfather own that Duelling card shop?"

"That's the one."

"Where is he?"

"In bed. He fainted about the same time you did."

Rana stared skeptically at Joey. I'm sure the little twerp wasn't drunk.

"That's strange but I still don't know where I am."

"Sorry, your at l'il Yug's pad."

"And that is where?" Tristen came back into the room carrying a tray of delicious aromatic coffee. And it looked much better than the Hot chocolate that was shoved into her hand. She took the strong black coffee gratefully.

"Um...A few buildings from where we found you." Joey said pouring gallons of milk and sugar in his coffee. Disgusting! Good, at least I don't have far to walk. I better call Dom.

"Oh good, I'm not too far from home." She took the last, and always desgusting, gulp of her coffee. Getting up she chucked all the blankets on the dirty white couch and brushed herself down, a vain attempted at getting rid of the wrinkles.

"Hey, what time is it?"

"Sorry, it's one in the morning." Tristen said a little warily. He was still scared of what had happened earlier.

"Crap!" Her headache came back with full force, she had to sink back onto the uncomfortable couch to get rid of the dizzyness.

"You all right Rana?" Came a sleepy voice. Quickly turning around she saw Yugi in the doorway rubbing his eyes. Awww! He's so cuuute!" Smiling for the first time Rana said," Morning sleepy head." Why did it feel like she had known this little stranger all her life?

"Morning, you don't look so awake yourself."

"You could say that, I've got a hangover from hell and Blondie and Coffee boy are talking like grade one girls on a rampage." Yugi giggled and came to sit next to Rana.

"Uh...We better leave, hey Joey. My mom is gonna kill me."

"Consider me already dead."

"Bye Joey, Tisten." Yugi waved and yawned at the same time.

"By Super Blondie, Coffee boy."

"Cheerio."

"Sianara baby, we'll be back." Joey did a real lame impression of Arnold Swatzenagger is that how you spell it?.

Every one waved and said a few goodbyes leaving Rana and Yugi alone in the apartment.

"Where's your Grandpa?"

"He had an expidition in Cairo, he left yesterday and won't be back until friday."

"Today is Monday right?"

"I don't think you suffered memory loss."

"What did we suffer?" Silence greeted Rana's question. The silence slowly grew until it was almost audible.

"How did you know about my Grandpa?"

"Yugi you can't seriously say you don't know."

He shook his head making his golden bangs fall into his eyes.

"You are the king of games...only one of the most famous people...Yugi let me say you are well known and so is your Grandpa."

"Oh yes."

"Modesty at it's worst. It seems strange, doesn't it?"

"What does?" Yugi shifted slightly so he could see more clearly but avoided her bright eyes.

"That I seem to have known you forever. And last night. That thing in the alley?" Blurred images came forth when she tried to recall what had happened after she and Yugi had exchanged names.

"I don't know. Can I ask you something?"

"Sure," Rana said brightly.

"Do you sometimes have strange visions? Like some one's past?"

"No." Rana looked at Yugi strangely. What had happened last night.

Yugi finally had the courage to look into her never ending eyes.

"I know who you are. And know who I am. But I think these visions are telling me of a past. Your past. I've seen you in my visions Rana." Yugi earnestly tried to convince Rana that he wasn't making it up, or some sick freak. She didn't seem to believe him though.

"Um...I think I should go. Dom is going to be hopping his socks if I don't get home soon."

"You don't believe me then."

I' sorry Yugi. No. Thanks for everything. Bye."

"Wait! Don't you remember. Last night. You had a vision didn't you?"

"No, I'm not crazy."

There he was, sitting on the dusty marble.

"You remember don't you."

"No!"

"Atem. You made it."

"Tell me what you saw!"

"I didn't see anything you sycho!"

"Rana! Did you bring your cards? I haven't had a decent game in ages!"

"You did!"

"Now listen hear. I'm going home. Don't follow me. Don't even try to see me."

"Is that all you think about?" she said hurt. "No, you are always on my mind." She smiled.

Rana shook her head, trying to dislodge the unwelcome images from her mind. She ran to the door and into the cold night. I'm going crazy! She checked where she was before running off. Rana ran the whole way to her flat before she stopped outside the door. She brushed down her hair and her clothes, she didn't wat Dom to worry about her. _Manufiqun_. She unlocked the door and went inside her very welcoming apartment.

And that was what had happened. Rana got dressed quickly. She put on some of her favourite music to help her relax the rest of the day.

I am definitely a _Manufiqan_.

_Tried to tell me what I shouldn't do_

_You should know by know I won't listen to you_

_Walk around with my hands up in the air_

_cause I don't care_

_Cause I'm all right I'm fine_

_Just freak out let it go_

_I'm gonna live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide_

_I won't compromise_

_Cause I'l never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes_

_Cause I can't watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

_just freak out let it go_

_freak out let it go_

_You don't always have to do every thing right_

_Stand up for yourself put up a fight_

_Walk around with your hands up in the air_

_Like you don't care_

_Cause I'm all right I'm fine_

_Just freak out let it go._

_I'm gonna live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide_

_I won't compromise_

_Cause I'l never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes_

_Cause I can't watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

_just freak out let it go_

_freak out let it go_

_On my own_

_Just let it go_

_Let it go yeah yeah yeah_

_Just let me live my life_

_I can't ever run and hide_

_I won't compromise_

_Cause I'l never know_

_I'm gonna close my eyes_

_Cause I can't watch the time go by_

_I won't keep it inside_

_Just freak out let it go_

_End of the chapter...at last!! _

_Plz R&R PLZZZZZ!!!_


	3. Punk Nails

Punk Nails

A/N; ok, heres the uh...second chapter. Forgive me but I do end it kinda bruptly but...I really wanted to put it up and I had no time to finish it!! I' do it soon, I promise.

Disclaimer: I own it!!! Yes I own my very own computer chair! Oh...but I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh. Much to my dissapointment.  
Setesuyara

Rana sat in her fuzzy computer chair singing loudly, and only slightly out of tune, colouring in her nails with black permanent marker.

"At least that way you don't have to put on a second coat."

She looked up when she dimly heard a voice and immediately shut up.

"Don't stop because of little 'ol me, carry on. You still have to do the other hand."

Rana stuck out her tongue at her foster father. Not that you could tell that he was, he looked no older than her. Picking up where she left off she continued to sing and colour in her nails.

_"The miles just keep rolling as the people lean their way to say hello..."_

The music was abruptly switched off.

"I'm sorry Rana but you do know the rules."

"I do and turning off my music is one of them."

"Try again."

"Dommmmmmm!!" Rana whined, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"No, you're not getting off this time. Where were you last night." Dom's resolve nearly faltered but she had used those gorgeous...sad...sweet puppy dog eyes too many times.

"The club."

"And…"

"I walked home."

"It doesn't take you from ten till one in the morning to walk from the club home. Where were you?"

"You know, you are definitely starting to sound like the over protective, prude, parent." Dom visibly winced.

"You still haven't answered my question and if you don't you can forget about seeing him ever again."

"Who?" Rana tried, she really did, to look innocent. Well she was, in a way.

"The one you were with last night."

"I wasn't with any boy last night." She put up a great act of looking affronted. It was true though, she had been with three...that did not sound right even in her own head. And you couldn't think of Yugi as any boy, he was the king of games. The little twerp

"Spit it. Or no anime pics for a month."

"Hey!! That's just plain cruel you evil man." Pouting, she checked over her nails and sighed.

"Okay I was with a boy...well actually three. And no it's not what you think. They were helping me."

"Helping you with what?"

"Two really stupid muggers. Unibrow and…Um...Ham! They were following me home and to make a long story short three guys came two of 'em beat up Unibrow and Ham and the other one... well...strangely enough fainted and I kinda did too. He, he. Next thing I knew I was in the little twerp's house then I left. End of story."

"Uh...Okay. You're not supposed to drink, you know that."

"Of course I do you moron! I just had a few shots last night...And you were watching me!"

"Yeah, yeah. Fine, that better be the truth. At least give me this guy's number so I can thank him."

"Them."

"What?"

"There were three of them. You see you never listen." Pouting again she turned the music back on and started on her toes.

But, obviously, the music stopped.

"Hey, we're done. You know what happened now vamoose. You're ruining my quality time."

"What are his or their names?"  
"Ahh..." Rana wasn't sure if she should tell Dom who they were. You see he was this duel monsters freak and at the mentioning of Yugi Motou's name he would, most embarrassingly, fall to the floor and worship it. But then again if she didn't tell him and he found out she would be washing dishes for a month...or worse, he could take her pictures away. Nooooo!!!

"YugiMotouJoeyandTristen," she said in a big burbled glob.

"Wha-?"

"Yugi Motou, Joey and Tristan. You happy."

"Wha-?"

"Oh for Pete's sak-"

"YUGI MOTOU!!?? You have been blest; oh the great one spoke to you! He spoke to you right? But that doesn't matter! You saw the great master."

Pathetic!

"Please Dom, you're drooling. Get a grip." Evil plans were going through Rana's head. Very evil plans.

"Hey, I _do_ know where he lives-"

"You do!? Tell me! TELL ME!" Dom was jumping up and down, his arms flapping.

"Give it a rest you freak, I'll see if I can get him to meet you. The bar, tonight?"

"Yes!" Dom punched the air with his fist and danced like a madman. He was going to see the King of games.

"Wait! You have to do a little some thing for me first."

"Whatever you desire oh blessed one. Wait...what do you want?"

"You know that DVD I've been saving for..."

"Yeah." Dom started to look rightfully wary.

"Buy it and you see the king."

"But I don't wanna see Elvis!"

"Not Elvis you Dolt." Now he was betraying his age.

"Yugi"

"I'm gonna see Yugi. I'm gonna see Yugi." He sang his way out the flat and to work, happy as a daisy.

But Rana was not in a good mood.

Now I actually got to talk to the twerp again. Great. But all's fair in love and war.

Yugi slowly sipped his fizzy brown drink.

He was alone for once, what was the possibility of that? Maybe she could actually talk to him properly.

Shees, he looks bad. Real bad. Maybe I shouldn't have run off like that…No! I had every right, the little freak. How could he even try to say that shit to some one nonetheless me!

With a sigh, Rana shifted on the sticky, purple plastic chair and tried to get comfortable. It was a wonder that she would even find him but the freak seemed to like her favourite pancake restaurant as well. She watched Yugi while a maître d' brought him his pancake, you could visibly see his shoulders lift and his body relax. He must like his pancakes. Rana leant closer to see what Yugi was eating.

"No. The shit. He's eating _my _pancake! Man, how could he?!"

While Rana continued muttering curses her pancakes arrived.

"Thanks. Hey wait," she called, making the waiter stop, "does that boy come here often?"

Mistaking the reason for her question, the brunette waitress took on a sly tone and said, "That one with the purple hair?"

"Yeah that one," Rana agreed keenly.

"Yes, he comes about this time every day. And he eats that same pancake every day. Just like you." The girl said pointedly.

"But I was here first!" Rana whined/screamed.

Many people turned to stare at her after her little spate.

"Hello, people. Your pancakes are getting cold." Rana said frostily to her audience. Yugi turned towards where she was sitting and where the noise was coming from. Rana saw him turned and quickly cringed behind the menu.

"Hell no. He can't see me. But you do want to talk to him. This is the perfect time. No. Do it. Dom's gonna kill you. "

"Hello Rana."

"Aaaah! Yugi. You scared the shit outta me!"

"Sorry, can I sit here?"

"Uhm…"

Never! Yes! No! Maybe! Fuck off!

"Sure, yeah. Whatever."

To hide her embarrassment she stuffed her mouth with a piece of her syrup, banana and cream cheese pancake. The one she made and Yugi was eating. Thief. It was her pancake!

Quite unperturbed Yugi sat down and started on his second pancake.

"So…what you doing here Yugi?"

He finished his mouthful and said, "I come here every weekend for breakfast, what are you doing here?"

"I come here every day for breakfast and today is Friday, why aren't you at school?"

"No school today, some type of teacher meeting. But you don't go to the same school as me, why aren't you at school?"

"I don't go to school on Fridays, it's just not my thing. Where'd you get that type of pancake from?"

"Oh, divine isn't it? I don't know, when I came here for the first time I asked the waiter what was good and he said that someone came here every day to have the same pancake and would I like to try it? I asked what it was and here you are I have this pancake everyday and am I right to assume you are the one who made it up?"

"Right you are. How come I've never seen you here before?"

"I come quite early every day to have breakfast. Maybe you come later or earlier. I don't know or maybe we just never saw each other."

"Oh okay."

They continued to eat their pancakes until both of them were done. Rana wiggled her black fingernails in the air, trying to get the attention of a waiter.

Come on. A waiter, any waiter! Before it gets to some psycho babble shit!

"Ah... Rana?"

"You wanna come down to the Desert Rose tonight. I'm working and I know some one who'll be very glad you're there."

"The bar, sorry to say this, but aren't you a bit young to work in a bar?"

"Oh, Dom owns it. My foster dad. He's cool with it. I'll get you in. Don't worry, no one will force you to drink any alcohol."

"Sure. Uhh, when?"

"My shift starts at seven, why don't you come at six. Then we can talk about what happened."

"Yes, alright I'll meet you there."

"Gotta go. Bye."

Rana paid for her pancake and practically ran out of the restaurant.

I can't believe I just said that.

Rana whistled as she wiped down glasses, waiting for Yugi to show. For some odd reason she was really happy.

Dom walked with a spring in his step, glad that he was going to see Yugi, even if his wallet wasn't.

"Did you remember the stuff Reo wanted?" Rana asked Dom as he hopped by.

"Stuff?" He said, back tracking.

"Yeah, computer stuff."

"Shit."

"I guess not, I told her you would forget. She's gonna kill you."

"I know." Rana smirked at Dom. "When she coming," Dom asked with hope.

"When my shift starts."

"You wanna start late?"

"Sorry, at seven."

Dom slumped his shoulders and put on a pathetic look.

"No." Rana said without delay.

"C'mon! You just have to go back home and fetch it and she wouldn't even know."

"Yes but I would and I would also tell her."

"No you wouldn't."

"And why not?"

"Because…uhm…I don't know. Please!"

"Fine, but if I'm not back by six, keep Yugi busy until I get back. Do not let him get away. Wait, what am I saying. Stay away from him. I don't want you scaring the poor guy. I better get going if I'm gonna beat Reo here."

"Thanks a mil. Luv. I owe you."

"Big time."

A little less happy, but still happy Rana left the Desert Rose and headed back home.

"_Girls don't like boy girls like cars and money."_

Rana sang to herself while she opened the door.

Maybe I can get Yugi to duel me?

She nodded to herself. That was a good idea.

"Stupid door! Open!" As if by magic the door opened.

"Finally, something finally listens to me." She went inside with thoughts of Yugi and dueling.

She blindly made her way inside, still humming to herself. She stopped short when she heard a faint scuffle behind her and the door close.

"Just the wind," she said, casually dismissing her panic.

"Yes the wind of your demise."

"That's lame Kurt." She said without looking up, assuming it was Kurt.

A/N; Ok, tell me what you think, I mean by reviewing and maybe...I mean maybe I'll update.

Luv U All  
Setesuyara


End file.
